I have someone I like
by sakura Lee Ho
Summary: Todos tenemos alguien que nos gusta, incluido Hibari Kyoya que a la edad de quince años, pasa por la etapa de las mariposas en el estomago.


No me pertenece KHR.

Estaba leyendo un Dj. con el mismo nombre de este fanfic. y me inspire. También me leí un Dj del circulo de 7Men Zippo ¿Alguien ha leído algo de ese circulo? ¡dioses, son tan dirty! Me encanta como dibujan a Hibari, sin embargo no me gusta mucho como dibujan a Tsuna(muy sumiso) otra pareja que me encanta por este ciculo es Kougami x Makishima (de Psycho-Pass)

* * *

La etapa de la adolescencia es una de las mejores en la vida, aunque también es una de la más difícil. En la etapa de la adolescencia suelen cometerse muchos errores, que sirven para madurar, sin embargo hay unos que nunca maduran; eso sería otra historia. También es época de enamorase, sentir esa mariposas en el estómago y el _doki, doki._

A los quince años de edad, Hibari Kyoya fue infectado por la enfermedad del enamoramiento, cuesta creer que un carnívoro se enamore, lobos solitarios que no necesitan compañía de nadie. Siempre hay sus excepciones, en este caso Hibari Kyoya, sinónimo de dolor siente las mariposas y el _doki, doki_ por un herbívoro, no cualquier herbívoro es nada más ni menos que Sawada Tsunayoshi. Usted ha leído bien Sawada Tsunayoshi, el ser más denso y torpe de toda Namimori, no, de todo el mundo.

Hibari se encontraba en la azotea de su amada escuela, dejando escapar su felicidad en cada suspiro, reflexionando sobre su herbívoro, que con solo verlo se desmaya del miedo. Sinceramente no sabe porque le tiene tanto miedo, solo le ha quebrado una o dos costillas, en el pasado en otras palabras más sencillas ha sido suave con el herbívoro que le gusta.

En la vida casi todo tiene solución, como si fuera un ángel mas bien un caballo, llego la ayuda de Hibari.

-¡Hey, Kyoya! ¿Por qué estas suspirando? ¿Tienes algo que te preocupa?

Hibari Kyoya odia ese rubio descerebrado, sin embargo tiene que admitir que ese caballo tiene más experiencia en relaciones. Hibari encontró la persona con la cual puede discutir sus problemas de amor.

Después de su charla productiva, salió a patrullar como de costumbre. Recitando los consejos de Dino: Si quieres gustarle a la persona que te gusta, solo tienes que sonreír y ser amable

-¿No es Dame-Tsuna? –dijo un matón. Acorralando al pobre chico contra la pared.

-Es tiempo que nos des tu dinero. –dijo el segundo matón.

Hibari encontró el momento para demostrar lo aprendido por Dino.

-Herbívoros ¿Qué es lo que hacen? –su aura era siempre mortal, su tonfa agrieto el borde de la pared, ilustrando lo que pasarían a ellos si no huyen en cinco segundos. Los matones no lo pensaron dos veces para salir corriendo, no es fácil salir con varios huesos rotos.

Hibari cuando estuvo seguro que estaban lejos del lugar, volvió a ver a Tsuna que dio un brinco del susto. Hibari Kyoya lo estaba viendo.

-Yo no hice nada malo, era la víctima, por favor no me golpees… -Tsuna se apresuró a decir, creyendo que Hibari le dará una buena paliza.

-No te voy a golpear. –Hibari dijo.

-¿Eh? –fue la respuesta inteligente que dio Tsuna.

Y entonces Tsuna presencio algo terrorífico.

-¿No estas herido? –Hibari pregunto, sonriendo… ¡Si, sonriendo!

-¡Espera un minuto! ¿Qué está mal Hibari-san? ¡No eres tú! ¿Podría ser que Mukuro poseyó tu cuerpo? –divagaba Tsuna. Alarmado que su guardián de la nube está siendo amable, y sonriendo.

El resultado de su amabilidad, trajo el malentendido que creyera que estaba poseído. Como consecuencia Hibari filtro su aura de miedo, aliviando a Tsuna.

Ese bastardo, pensó Hibari –Voy a morderlo hasta la muerte. –mascullo.

-¡Ah, espera Hibari-san! –llamo Tsuna.

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento, justo ahora me ayudaste ¿No? Fui un poco grosero. Solo quería decir que muchas gracias Hibari-san. –dijo con una sonrisa brillante, que ilumino el lugar.

-No es nada –aparto la mirada –Deberías irte.

-Sí, bueno adiós.

Mientras escuchaba los pasos alejarse, su mente reproducía una y varias veces la imagen de Tsuna, sonriéndole y agradeciéndole. Apretó su puño, en señal de triunfo y en su mente grito un ¡Oh, Sí!

Después de su avance, porque él lo creyó así, Hibari llamo a Dino sensei por primera vez.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
